


Messed up and messing around

by bobleak



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Whore!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pimp! Matt fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pimp! Matt fic

So maybe Matt whores out his band it's not like any of them mind really.

Harry literally came to him and asked for a way to make money. He wasn't going to turn him down. The guy will make him a reasonable amount too.

Danny wasn't so forward, but he barely took persuading.  
"You fancy earning some money for once?"   
"Yeah, what are you suggesting?" So what if he tested the merchandise first. It made sense, quality control and all that.

Tom took more persuasion.   
"You'd look so pretty though." Matt told him, so he knew the guys insecurities and preyed on them. It would pay his rent either way.

Dougie was too easy. An overly naive, far too pretty,17 year old being offered sex and money, he was never going to say no. Not really.

Not James though, he won't let James get caught up in this. The boy might be his oldest bandmate but he's too innocent and pure to get caught up in the world Matt created for himself.


	2. Freelancing doesn't always work

Matt was fast asleep in James's lap when Dougie snuck in at 4am, naturally he figured he'd gotten away with it and turned to head upstairs.

"Don't even bother Dougie." James stirs slightly as Matt climbs out of his lap, but he just leaves a soft kiss on his cheek; a weird juxtaposition to his previous tone, and the blonde settles again. He hustles Dougie into the kitchen.

"How long?You could've been caught, you could've been stabbed! Not even a text ?"

"I'm fine." Matt pins him to the wall by his wrists.

"Where have you been?"  
"With a client"  
"One that I didn't check first?" Dougie squirms trying to loosen Matt's grip and fails spectacularly.  
"Money?"  
"I don't owe you anything. I got this job myself" Matt tightens his grip  
"Money. Dougie. You wouldn't even know where to start without me.I could make this band fail before it even starts with what I know."

He can practically feel when Dougie gives in. He always gives in. He digs in his pocket and hands over, "a 20? Really? Do I look like an idiot to you?" The younger boy visibly shrinks against the wall. Before handing over another 30. A tenner, he made a fucking tenner, this is ridiculous.  
"You're pretty Doug, make sure people pay a decent amount for that ass." It shouldn't feel like a compliment, but it does. "Bed? James won't wake up for hours yet." Dougie nods, when has he ever been able to turn Matt down?

This makes it worth it. He trusts Matt implicitly, even if he has plenty of reason not to, but he never hurts him, he pushes in and Dougie groans. "Prettiest goddamn whore." Matt breathes pushing the boys fringe out of his eyes before leaning down to suck a bruise into his neck.  
The message is perfectly clear. You can have them. They can pay you. But you're mine. It doesn't need to be spoken, Dougie knows. 

He's whimpering now desperate for Matt to touch him.   
"Pl-please" Matt grins; devilish and so hot, and Dougie knows what's going to happen tonight, Matt won't let him cum for hours yet.

If anything he starts fucking him harder, he loves making Dougie a whimpering mess and Dougie doesn't mind, not really, Matt's the only person allowed to do this so it's fine. After he's been a mess he always picks up the pieces so he clings to the older mans hips and lets himself go.

He's convinced it must have been hours. Matt's managed to cum twice and push Dougie to the edge more times then his current mush of brain can remember. When he finally cums it's with Matts hand on his cock and a quiet whimpering noise. "Mine." Matt whispers and he is absolutely 100% Matt's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own them this probably never happened

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them this probably never happened


End file.
